Up!
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: A song fic to Shania Twain's song 'Up!', Videl is having a baaad Saturday. Who'll start to bring it up? *One-Shot*


Up!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My day has been the pits, and to make sure I don't go into depression or anything like that, I'm writing smut! That and wishing I had my _own_ Gohan. *pouts*

-

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…

-

Videl wished that she could throw her alarm clock across the room and smash it into a thousand itsy bitsy pieces but knew that she couldn't, which made her feel that a very unpleasant day was just beginning.

As if an angel, or demon in this case I guess, read her thoughts, the maid ran in a glared at her heatedly.

"Videl Satan! It's Saturday! What do you think you're _doing?_" Videl looked up at her and glared.

"What every other teenager my age are doing at the moment Annie. Sleeping in!" To finish this statement, Videl buried her face into her pillow, hoping that the maid would get the point.

****

It's 'bout as bad as it could be

Seems everybody's buggin' me

She didn't. She pulled the pillow out from under Videl's face and pulled the blankets off. The teenage girl glared up at her but the maid ignored her looks and pointed to the bathroom angrily. _Another day in the life of Videl. Fun fun fun…_ The teenager thought sarcastically.

"You have to go to a meeting with your father this morning Videl! And then you have a lunch date with that new singer guy, watshisface, and than the inauguration ball. Gah Videl, how on earth could you forget?"

She pulled the teenager out of the fetal position she'd gotten herself into and pushed her towards the door.

"Now get a move on in the shower!" Videl was pushed into her personal bathroom. The maid happy she finished her job left, making Videl growl in irritation.

****

Like nothing wants to go my way--

yeah, it just ain't been my day

Nothin's comin' easily

Videl looked at herself in the mirror and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Why on earth were zits there? Nobody liked them, you'd think that with all the technology they had by now, they would be able to make something to get rid of them in an instant.

"Men are lucky freaking bastards…" She whispered to herself lightly. "They just have to 'forget to shave' a few days and their zits are covered up but noooo…" She went on rambling to herself as she began to take off her clothes to get into the tub.

****

Even my skin is acting weird

I wish that I could grow a beard

Then I could cover up my spots

not play connect the dots

I just wanna disappear

Why is it that irony follows her wherever she goes? Honestly, the one thing she always wanted was for her dad to just see her, for her, not as 'Oh, the girl. Yeah, she's MY kid, following in MY shoes. Going to be great, just like ME. Her boyfriend will look just like ME…' etc. She wondered silently why she was at this meeting in the first place, looking around, looking around she noticed that everyone in the office was at least older than forty, making her really stick out.

The fact that some of the men were willingly looking her up and down in the middle of a meeting for the city wasn't helping matters much.

Oh - this day could get no worse. And if it could, she probably wouldn't notice the change.

****

Up--up--up--

Can only go up from here

Up--up--up--Up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up--up--up--

There's no way but up from here

Videl wondered who the guy she was sitting across from was. She always had these stupid lunch dates that her dad would set up for her, to make up for his absence of this thing called her life. He would find out who the hottest singer of the time was, pay 'em to have lunch with her, and that was that.

Now, this would all be nice and everything if, you know, she actually knew who the hottest singers at the moment _was_.

Ever since her job with the police started, she doesn't have much free time to listen to the new music, so now she was stuck talking to some complete stranger.

****

Even something as simple as

Forgettin' to fill up on gas

There ain't no explanation why--

things like that can make you cry

Just gotta learn to have a laugh

After the whole lunch date with the singer guy was over, Annie picked her up and told her that she needed a dress for the ball tonight.

She looked at the shop that her father was forcing her to go to with Annie. It was for the ball tonight, who the hell or what it was for went over her head since she didn't really care. Her father and everybody else in the world seemed to care though because they were all forcing her into some dress for the damn thing.

Why was Kami so cruel?

****

Up--up--up--

Can only go up from here

Up--up--up--Up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up--up--up--

There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

At the ball…

She sighed as she sipped some more punch. Oddly enough, Videl liked the surroundings and the place in general where she was at. Something not so oddly enough, the closest person to her age here was a twenty-one year old who had it in her head that Videl was going to steal her husband, thusly, they weren't going to be having any nice chit-chats soon.

The most interesting person Videl saw the entire time that she was here was none other than Bulma Briefs. The woman didn't come with her husband by her side, but someone who was staring at the floor intently, telling and showing everybody that he didn't want the attention he was getting at the moment. Videl almost felt sorry for him, but considering the way her day was so far, she was perfectly fine with giving him no pity and keeping it all for herself.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to see the one woman's husband grinning at her in a way that made Videl _really _wish she could punch him.

__

Well, this must be one happy marriage…

The thought went through her brain idly as she sipped some more punch. She glared at the man who was still smiling at her.

"What?" She snapped. She would have added 'is your problem?', but that wouldn't be…nice. The man stuttered slightly and Videl really wanted to punch him now for some reason. What kind of idiot did he think he was? Someone who thought that _smiling_ could solve all your problems?

The last thing that she needed was some smiley guy…

****

When everything is goin' wrong

Don't worry, it won't last for long

"Would you like to uh…dance?" Videl cocked an eyebrow at him. She was about to tell him off when someone pushed into her, when she looked behind her, she saw that it was Annie. Apparently she did it on purpose, and didn't see the pale circle around his finger where a ring once was.

The man smirked at her, as she was forced to dance with him unless she wanted to make a scene.

****

Yeah, it's all gonna come around

Don't go let it get you down

You gotta keep on holding on

It's 'bout as bad as it could be

Seems everybody's buggin' me

"So…Videl Satan…you must be very impressed at your father's accomplishments." The guy started to grin that really gross grin again, making Videl want to vomit.

That and the fact he started out with one of her least favorite subjects to talk about. What type of person wants to listen to the great things that their parents did? And what's worse than thinking that you can't compete with them?

****

Like nothing want to go my way--

yeah, it just ain't been my day

Nothin's comin' easily

Videl looked anywhere but at the guy she was currently dancing with. Why can't the idiot take a hint? She was jogged from her reverie when a voice started talking to her dance par- er…thing…

"May I cut in please?" _Please don't be another idiot…_

"Yes!" She said immediately, not even having seen him. She looked at her previous dance partner and shrugged.

When she looked at her new dance partner she jaw dropped as low as it could.

"Gohan?!" Videl never thought that she would be so happy to see the 'cute dork' from her school who she was always trying to figure out his secrets.

****

Up--up--up--

Can only go up from here

Up--up--up--Up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up--up--up--

There's no way but up from here

The boy blushed at her lightly.

"Yeah…I hope you don't mind… I thought I'd see if I could 'save you'," He rolled his eyes when he said the last bit, "You seemed rather…how shall I say this, not in the best of moods with him…" Videl could have died from happiness right there. A whole crappy day filled with people she didn't know except Annie and her father, if they even counted, and than a friend from school pops up - with NO news! No news, is good news!

****

Oh-- I'm going up

Videl looked at him strangely after a moment of dancing.

"Why the hell are you here?" She didn't like the way that sounded so added, "Not that I mind…" Gohan laughed lightly.

"Came with a family friend…"

****

Oh-- I'm going up

Videl nodded and leaned into Gohan, he was _really_ warm and she was freezing her butt off in the dress everyone forced upon her. She was not going into explanation as she was trying _not_ to think about the damn thing…

****

Oh-- I'm going up

__

This is an odd way for things to look up… Videl thought silently. The song ended and Videl and Gohan parted slowly. When she looked up at Gohan he seemed to be thinking about something. She leaned in closer to him to whisper "What is it?" To him. He looked back at her and kissed her on the lips lightly.

****

Oh-- I'm going up

When they separated, Gohan blushed at her again but was still able to speak clearly.

"You want to go get some pizza or something? Bulma said that if I danced once with her, stayed a little longer after that, than I would be allowed to leave…" Videl nodded her head quickly and started to pull him towards the nearest exit as fast as her high heeled shoes could carry her.

When they were outside she thought about what he said more closely while walking to the pizza place.

****

Oh-- I'm going up

"What do you mean by 'Bulma'?!"

****

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…

-

A/N: Sorry if that wasn't any good. I needed something to just pull me out of this hole I dug myself into and I wrote this really quick…*sighs* I just don't seem to be able to give Gohan-chan a break, do I? Laterz!

Beaner-Bop


End file.
